1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scanner, an electro-optical panel, an electro-optical display device including the electro-optical panel, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical display device.
2. Related Art
For reducing cost of an electro-optical panel using an active matrix device, there has been known a technique of providing a drive circuit on the same substrate as that of the active matrix device. In particular, if the drive circuit is configured only with transistors of the same conductivity type that is either an n-type or a p-type, then an effect of reducing the cost of the electro-optical panel is increased. In this case, a configuration with a scanner using a bootstrap as a scan line drive circuit is typically proposed in order to sufficiently obtain a potential amplitude of an output signal of the drive circuit, and many similar configurations have been proposed. Japanese Patent No. 3658349 is an example of the related art.
Note that, when a potential (hereinafter, referred to as bootstrap potential) raised by the bootstrap becomes high, a drive capability of the scanner can be increased. However, a too high bootstrap potential leads to element destruction and reliability decrease in the scanner. JP-A-2008-287134 proposes a technology for adequately controlling the bootstrap potential.
In a technique for adjusting the bootstrap potential by such capacitor division as proposed in JP-A-2008-287134, a circuit area is increased owing to an element area of capacitors, and in addition, the technique concerned is weak against variations in manufacturing process.